


the little prince

by jisungs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rich heirs au, jeno is whipped that's all im saying, spoiled children au lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungs/pseuds/jisungs
Summary: Being the richest heirs in the entirety of China and South Korea isn't the easiest job to be born with. It's not Jeno and Renjun's fault that they landed eyes on each other and immediately clicked during one of their parents' meetings in Beijing. It really isn't.





	the little prince

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, i forgot how to write and i apologize in advance. i really wanted to word this more nicely but i don't know why my brain isn't working !

 

  
"Renjun, someone is here to see you."

 

 

"What?" Renjun stops scrolling his timeline to look at Mark, his loyal assistant of 15 years, who is panting from running the long flight of stairs in his parents' 200,000 square foot mansion in Seoul. "I'm not expecting any visitors though..." Renjun replied. "I believe the visitor's name is Mr. Lee?" Mark smiles with faux unfamiliarity as he coaxes Renjun to get up from his king-sized bed to entertain the guest. Renjun flushes at the mention of his name and immediately puts down his phone. He opens his closet to switch into his favorite Gucci pajamas to be a bit presentable for the visitor.

 

"I'll be down in a few seconds."

 

 

 

"What are you doing here?" Renjun asks in annoyance as he walks down the long flight of stairs. "I just wanted to see you, that's all. I actually drove here by myself." Jeno smirked as Renjun reached the final step. They walk towards Renjun's patio overlooking their garden adorned with the brightest lights and the rarest flowers. "A license is not gonna impress me, Jeno." Renjun snorts. No, Renjun isn't jealous. He has a permit and he can wait. It's not his fault he failed his test four times.

 

"Who says I'm trying to impress you?" Jeno laughed, "I mean, it's not like I tried really hard to pass just so I can replace your sad excuse of a driver and drive you around town instead..." Jeno muttered as Renjun blushed furiously. "How did you even get here? Didn't paparazzi follow you around?" Renjun strokes Jeno's arm in worry.

 

 

It's been like this for awhile.

 

 

Renjun visiting Jeno in secret, Jeno visiting Renjun in secret. It all goes back and forth. Being the richest heirs in the entirety of China and South Korea isn't the easiest job to be born with and to be seen together would truly cause a ruckus among the world of business. It's not their fault they landed eyes on each other and immediately clicked during one of their parents' meetings in Beijing. It really isn't.

 

"Nah, I don't think so. I'm really good at hiding, besides, I bought a new car just for visiting you, so..." Jeno smiles at Renjun. He's guilty that Jeno is going the extra mile, quite literally, just to see him, when in fact, Renjun's last appreciative gesture was a customized toilet set from Italy for Jeno's 18th birthday.

 

"You need to be more careful, Jeno." Renjun pouts. He wishes that their lives could be simpler and more normal and a little bit less extravagant. He just wants to go out with Jeno and hold his hand in public, but it's not how their lives work. "What if I don't want to be careful, Renjun?" Jeno asks with a serious tone and expression on his face, "I could whip out my phone right now and post a picture of you. The world would go crazy." Jeno smirks as he subtly opens his Instagram app. "Jeno Lee, don't you dare!" Renjun says as he tries to hide Jeno's phone.

 

"Oh, we're mentioning surnames now, Lee Renjun?"

 

Renjun furiously blushes for the nth time that night.

 

-

 

 

"What the fuck is this?"

 

Renjun rubs his eyes as he's awakened by mark blabbering. "Mark, I know we're close but you don't need to swear at me-" "Look at this, Renjun! I'm gonna be jobless!"

 

_[BREAKING] Lee Jeno, richest heir of South Korea posts picture of "midnight hangout" on Instagram Story with the richest heir of China_

 

"What the fuck is this?!" Renjun shouts. "That's the same thing I'm wondering, Renjun!" Mark shouts back.

 

"They didn't even bother to put my name!"

 

"That's not the point here! How are Japan and Singapore gonna react to China and South Korea teaming up?! Oh god, I'd better start looking for apartments—" Mark fidgets.

 

"Calm down, Mark. Have my parents seen this yet?" Renjun asks as he sits up and struggles for his glasses. "No, thank god. Jeno deleted the story but a few people saw it, hence this article. The article came from a small blog with a small amount of followers, so we can easily press charges." Mark replies as he types down a message to the Huangs' lawyer team on his iPad. "Okay okay. Thanks, Mark. You saved my ass once again." Renjun smiles.

 

"My salary needs a raise." Mark replies as he leaves Renjun's bedroom.

 

It's the third time an article like this has spread out all thanks to Jeno's careless posting on Instagram. The first was a photo of their feet on a poolside date in an expensive Greek hotel for Renjun's 17th birthday. The second was a blurry photo of Renjun drinking bubble tea in a hidden cafe outside Seoul. It's an overstatement that Jeno just likes to share what he's been up to, so Renjun decides to give him a little scolding through a call.

 

"Good morning, my little prince—" Jeno says through the phone.

 

"Don't you 'little prince' me. Why did you post that? Do you want us to get into trouble?" Renjun interrupted, "My parents could have seriously revoked my visiting privileges. You should be thankful Mark saved our asses again and—" "Ooh, someone's a little feisty." Jeno laughed. "You're seriously trying to make a joke out of this right now? Can you be serious right now, Jeno?"

 

The door to Renjun's bedroom opens, and a pouty Jeno leaning on the doorframe appears with his phone to his ear, "I'm sorry, baby."

 

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Renjun shouts, "How the hell did you even get in?!"

 

"I talked to your parents." Jeno smiled as he ends the call, "They seem really chill about it too, so you should loosen up a bit." Jeno says as he jumps on the bed. "Also, Mrs. Huang's silk robe is luxurious. I should get one for myse—" "Stop trying to change the topic, Jeno! I'm really annoyed with your careless posting habit." Renjun says, "It could've gotten worse and I could've lost you..." Renjun muttered.

 

"Aww, is my little baby worried?" Jeno asks as he caresses Renjun's bed hair.

 

"Stop calling me that." Renjun answers as he pushes Jeno's hand away.

 

"Look, I'm sorry. I know all the lectures and consequences this will bring and I know Japan's gonna be pissed and I really couldn't care less about Nakamoto's feelings but... I just can't help it, you know? I like you and... I want to show my cute little prince off." Jeno says.

 

Renjun immediately blushes like a small tomato and buries his head in Jeno's chest. "I told you to stop calling me that." Renjun huffs.

 

"Judging from your reaction, you like it."

 

"Shut up!" Renjun gets up and storms all the way down to the dining table for breakfast as Jeno laughs, "Hey, wait up!"

  
-

 _56,782 likes_  
_**leejeno23** Breakfast with the little prince_

_View all 41,023 comments_

 

You can hear Mark's angry footsteps from a mile away.

**Author's Note:**

> yay
> 
> sorry i just wrote this on my phone in the middle of the night and i should be studying for a test
> 
> follow me on the twts @sich_ng


End file.
